Eyes
by Nicole779
Summary: M/M pairing. If you don't like don't read. See if I care. Jacob has certain feeling stirring for the Seth Clearwater. One shot. Not a lemon. R&R


Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. I do get to own my plot. However it included some of the author's plot so I really don't know.

Anywho... Um... I hope you you like this story. R&R, please.

When Jacob got home, he felt weird. He didn't know what the feeling was. He was sure he had felt it before, but he was never this strong. The first time he felt it was when they went to the beach in the summer and he saw Bella at the beach in a bikini. What he felt then dwarfed what he felt now.

He started having this feeling this morning. He had seen Seth. He really SEEN Seth. They were phasing back to their human forms. Jacob had turned back around to soon and saw Seth almost fully naked. When Seth saw Jacob staring, he quickly pulled his pants all the way up and put his shirt on. Needless to say both Seth and Jacob were very embarrassed. They were blushing, but Seth avoided Jacob for the rest of the day.

He was wondering why he was feeling this way. He never felt this way about other guys. Up until that day he had been attracted to girls more specifically Bella Swan. He was wondering why he was feeling this way about Seth Clearwater now. He had known him for years.

Jacob laid down on his too small bed and stared at the ceiling. He then turned onto his side. He tried to clear his thought. He probably laid there for an hour before he got up. He pulled his pants up, opened his window, and easily climbed out of it.

Jacob quickly got to his destination which wasn't hard to find. He and his dad came here and still do come here all the time. He really did grow up with the Clearwater's. They were family friend since their fathers were children. A really weird thought thinking about your parents when they were kids.

Jacob found Seth's window and saw that the light was still on. The rest of he house was asleep so he wouldn't bother anyone. Except Seth. Or Leah, Seth's older sister, hopefully she wouldn't wake up. They would have a mess on their hands if she did.

Jacob threw a pebble at the window. Waited a moment and repeated the action. When he didn't show up that time, he wondered if this was a bad idea. He threw another pebble. This time a half naked Seth appeared. Jacob heard Seth's heart speed up as he looked down at Jacob.

He opened the window and looked down at Jacob confused. Jacob thought he look cute like that, but he preferred Seth with his bright smile.

"What are you doing here, Jake?" Seth asked. Jacob liked how he said his name. He mentally shook that thought away.

"I needed to come see you," Jacob told him. Seth nodded and and back out of the way. Jacob jumped and grabbed the seal of the window and pulled himself up and climbed into the room. He looked around Seth's room for a moment. It was only a little bit messy, but what teenager's room wasn't . Well Bella Swan's room was never dirty that girl is either at the Cullens home or at her home cleaning.

Jacob and Seth's eyes meet. Explosion. They both felt the world float away. Nothing matter to them except each other. Their loyalty to their pack, family, and everything else disappeared. They were filled with devotion, loyalty, love and lust for each other.

Jacob's love for Bella seemed insignificant to the love he felt for Seth. He knew Seth wouldn't treat his heart the same way Bella treated it. She had stolen his heart and stomped back on it when that leech came back, but if that hadn't happen he may not had found his Seth.

Seth bit his lip and looked down at his feet. He had always liked Jacob more than just a friend. He always looked up to him. He was heartbroken when Jacob fell for Isabella Swan. He was glad they had imprinted. He knew Jacob couldn't fight the imprint especially a double imprint. At least he didn't think he could. He hoped not.

He had liked Jacob since they are little kids. He, Jacob, Quil, and Embry had been friends for forever. He always had felt left out. He was the youngest out of them. They hadn't always included him. Then, Bella came along, and she started taking up Jacob's time. They're friendship became weaker until one day he was gone. He had join Sam and avoided him completely.

Then, he turned along with his older sister, Leah. Seth doesn't remember how it exactly happens, but he remembered everything that happens that day after he turned. He remembered his dad's pain filled face as he had a heart attack. He remembered the quiet ride to the hospital after his was able to turned back to human, and he remembers the hearing his father's heart stopping.

Seth looked up at Jacob who was still staring at him. Then, Jacob smiled. Seth cocked his head to the side curious as to what was going through Jacob's mind. Jacob walked up to Seth and placed his hands on Seth waist and looked down at Seth. They stared at each other for a moment.

Seth couldn't help himself. He closed the distance. Bombs felt like they went off between the two. They're hearts were racing. Jacob deepened the kiss. He touched Seth's lip with his tongue. Seth gasped and Jacob slipped into Seth's mouth. Seth moaned as Jacob explore his mouth. Jacob pushed them onto Seth's bed

Then, Seth pulled back. They were both breathless. They were both gasping for air, but they were both smiling at each other. For Seth that was the first time he had seen Jacob have a real smile on his face in along time. It was also Seth's first kiss. He didn't want to kiss a person until he found his soulmate, and Jacob was his soulmate.

"I don't want to go to fast," Seth said. He blushed out of embarrassment. Jacob caressed Seth face softly. Seth closed his eyes and leaned into Jacob's touch. He wondered how he got through all these years without Jacob's touch.

"Its okay. Don't be embarrassed," Jacob told him. Seth nodded choosing stay silent. Jacob got up off of Seth. He was about to walk to the window when Seth grabbed his hand.

"Can you stay here for tonight?" Seth asked. Jacob looked at Seth and smiled softly.

"Of course, Seth. I would love to stay."

Seth smiled and scooted over so Jacob could fit on his bed. They laid on their sides and stared into each others eyes. They felt as if they could stare into each other's eyes all day and not get bored ever. Jacob laced his fingers through Seth's. Seth then moved closer to Jacob snuggled into his chest, and they closed their eyes. They both fell asleep.


End file.
